


Falling For You

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Post-Epilogue: Xenoblade Chronicles Future Connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Ever since Melia has officially ascended to the throne, Tyrea has been hard at work as her right-hand woman and shadow. Sometimes, that simply meant dealing with annoying guests or working on the Telethia research. Other times, it meant ending up in the Tomb Robber’s pool with a Machina who got too curious for her own good.
Relationships: Linada/Talco | Tyrea, Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua & Talco | Tyrea
Kudos: 4





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Linada/Tyrea nation. More food for all 3 of us

Ever since Melia has officially ascended to the throne, Tyrea has been hard at work as her right-hand woman and shadow. Sometimes, that simply meant dealing with annoying guests or working on the Telethia research. Other times, it meant ending up in the Tomb Robber’s pool with a Machina who got too curious for her own good.

Linada pulls herself out of the water quickly and Tyrea follows suit, wringing as much water as she could from her coat. “Well, that went worse than it should have. Pushing that button without thinking… Reminds me of something that oaf Melia is so fond of would do.”

Linada frowns at her, shaking herself free of water to the best of her abilities. “Apologies, but no need to insult me like that.”

Tyrea rolls her eyes, not taking a moment to reply to the Machina. Instead, she starts walking upwards, hopefully towards the exit. The access Yumea had granted her so long ago was still active, so walking out shouldn’t prove too difficult once they found their way.

Linada, however, is proving to make it harder. Apparently that water got into her joints and now she’s moving extremely slowly and leaking it everywhere. Tyrea thinks for a moment about just leaving her, but no. Melia would frown upon that and she doesn’t need that from her oh so  _ dear  _ sister.

Rolling her eyes, she stops for a moment to allow Linada to try and deal with the water problem. She guesses there is a plus-side to this -- she can tell Teelan and he may stop idolizing Machina as if they were leagues above all else in intelligence. If the smart Machina doctor could get them into this mess, any Machina could.

“Let’s keep going, then.” Linada frowns a bit as she notices they’ll be doing some climbing. “I hope my arms don’t give out.”

“If they do, I’ll be sure your funeral is a great one.” Tyrea rolls her eyes as she hops onto the wall. “Now come on.”

Linada huffs at her, but grabs onto the wall and begins to follow. Tyrea does not make it obvious, but she’s watching Linada. If she begins to fall, she’ll at least attempt to catch her. Of course, Machina are heavy so if she can’t regain her grip quickly Tyrea will have no choice but to leave her to her doom, but that’s not the point right now.

They make it through it alright, though, and now they simply have to return to the exit. That’s when Tyrea remembers she forgot to ask an important question when Melia tasked her with bringing Linada here.

“Just what did you need, anyway?” Tyrea looks at her with a raised brow. “You haven’t said a word since we got here.”

“Oh that! Your sister thinks you needed a break, so we came up with this little scheme. A date to the High Entia Tomb is a fun activity, don’t you think?” Linada winks at her and Tyrea just gets angry.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“I’m not.” Linada leans in and kisses Tyrea’s cheek, leaving the High Entia to fluster. “Maybe next time we have a date you can know from the start.”

And with that, she’s walking away, towards the exit. Tyrea can feel her heart beating and she wonders just why it’s making her wings flutter too. That Linada is something else, she decides as she finally begins to follow after. She’ll need to be careful around her…

Unless, she thinks for just a moment, she wants to fall for her in a more metaphorical sense.


End file.
